Blessed Arte the Pink in a Brand New World
by Erimo
Summary: GGO Servers are shutting down. Is LLENN going to disappear from Karen's life. Maybe not... but not as she expected.


**AN: LLLENN is LLLIFE, LLLENN is LLLOVE**

* * *

 **Blessed Arte the Pink in a Brand New World**

"That girl is so tall!" A random bystander whispered softly to herself. Despite this, the girl in question still managed to hear it.

"So tall, not even my boyfriend is that tall." Another bystander whispered.

"Ugu…." Groaned the tall woman. She was tall even for her age. Passing 6 feet tall, she would've been able to participate in an NBA team if she was not a member of the fair sex. "Please just let me die, I'm a monster. They must think I'm so uncute and disgusting." Karen Kohiruimaki continued to groan and sigh. She was in college and she just finished attending a set amount of subjects for today. All she wanted right now was get back home and relax.

There was something Karen was particularly excited about. That's play a game called "Gun Gale Online." Why? Because in this day and age, due to the SEED made by Kayaba and distributed by a certain asshat who liked to use swords in a gunfight, avatars can only be created at random for any online game. Karen had tried many online games before and to her dismay she was only given "tall" avatars. Something she already had enough of in real life. In her final attempt, it was Gun Gale Online that gave her the wish she always dreamed of, a cute and small and petite avatar.

Karen was unconsciously moving faster, she was now brisk walking which made everyone watching her more at awe. To them she looked like a model in a catwalk, it was unfortunate that the girl herself do not see herself as such. When she arrived, her goal was to bathe quickly and then play her beloved game. Before discovering Gun Gale Online she brushed her teeth, took a bath, dried her hair and pamper herself in front of the mirror in a little more than an hour. Now, she was able to do all of these in just a little over thirty minutes!

"Okay~! Let's go LLENN-chan~!" She cheered. LLENN is Karen's alternate persona. It's Karen in her desired cute body in the virtual world. Sometimes she talks about LLENN in a third person for reasons currently not known. "I wonder if Fuka-chan and Pito are online. We can do that quest that we've been talking about for-!" Karen's mouth hung open as her giddiness was quickly put to a halt by a cruel message.

 **Gun Gale Online Servers Has Shutdown**

The text written in big letters nearly broke Karen's heart.

"What?!" She shouted angrily. "This can't be! W-Why all of a sudden?" She narrowed her eyes on the smaller text beneath the harrowing announcement.

"The Gun Gale Online team has decided that it was time to move onto other endeavors. Thank you for the many years of letting us serve you! What the fuck?!" Karen cried out loud. "What kind of joke is this?! What will happen to my LLENN?!" She continued to shout… and then she read ahead.

"... You can however import your character and data and play in a new game." Karen's eyes gleamed after reading this. "M-My LLENN's not gone yet? Yes I want to import my character data please!" Karen immediately looked for the "yes" or "import" button. When she did find it, she almost rapidly clicked on it like her life was at stake.

"WARNING: this game might be too realistic. One might even say… it's a brand new world." Karen read that 'warning' as fast as she could, "What kind of warning is this? All VRMMOs feel like realistic new worlds since the last few years. This isn't very good marketing." She frowned.

"Well, Miss Karen, you have been warned~."

"Yeah I'm not buying i- wait what?"

The generic black login screen that most VRMMOs started with began to crack, like window panes beginning to shatter as bright light began to spill inside.

"W-What's going on?! It's shaking badly! I'm not even in the game yet! Is there an earthquake for real?! I have to-" Karen tried placing her hands on her to lift the amusphere and find cover but there was nothing. She could only feel her ear as she pressed her hands on the side of her head. "What is this?!" She cried out loud! But this time, in a different voice. It was in the small voice of a young girl. It was LLENN's voice!

The bright light soon completely overwhelmed the darkness and then there was the color blue… and many more colors… but mostly blue!

"W-Where am blubflub!" Karen tried to speak but found her nose and mouth quickly fill with what seems to be water. Realizing that she was underwater, she quickly swam up for dear life. "Fuwaaahhhh!" She gasped for air as soon as she reached the surface of the water. "What the hell? I almost drowned?! That felt so real!" She groaned and the looked around her immediate vicinity.

Upon checking, Karen realized that she was in what seems to be a lake in the middle of a forest. From where she was, were surrounded with trees, grass and other wild fern she has never seen in the game before. Also found out quickly that she was naked as the cold forest breeze threatened to cut through her delicate skin.

"I'm naked?! I thought that wasn't allowed in the game?!" This new game was surprising her over and over. In the original Gun Gale Online, it wasn't allowed to get fully naked as a part of the 'anti lewd mechanism'. Otherwise kids wouldn't be allowed to play the game at all. After realizing that, she quickly swam to the nearest shore. "Oof, ow, these are really well detailed soil! There's even pebbles that hurt and stuff!" She complained as some sharp pebbles poked on her skin as she crawled out of the water.

Gun Gale Online was a realistic game. But to Karen Kohiruimaki, if Gun Gale was 10/10 this new game she was in, dialed the realism to 100. She could feel the soil under her feet, the breeze on her skin, the dampness all around her.

"Brrrr…" She shivered under the forest cold breeze. "T-This really does feel like a brand new world! But they overdid it!" She complained.

 _Warning you might get sick or die if you continue going commando you sick pervert. Wear something! To open your itembox, will it to manifest in front of you._

"... What the hell?! You jerks sent me here like this!" Karen shouted with frustration. "Will it? How do I… okay… okay." Karen closed her eyes and tried hard to 'will' the item box to open.

 _Cling~!_

A sound signalled her that she was successful. A transparent box was floating in front of her.

"They really meant item box." Karen frowned awkwardly. She stretched out her hand to touch the box. Upon doing so it expanded into a menu. There were tabs, and under items she saw the item "LLENN's clothing set." She touched it and then….

 _Equip LLENN's clothing set?_

The system asked. Karen nodded her head and rapidly said "yes". A bright pink light engulfed her and when it dissipated she was already wearing the trademark pink outfit her character always wore, including her rabbit hat.

"Alright~! I'm back~! LLENN's not dead whooopieee~!" She jumped all around, and cheered like she just won the lottery. She walked towards the water to check her reflection. True enough, she was looking at LLENN, her beloved avatar! "I thought I wouldn't see you again." She hugged herself, shaking her waist in a shameful manner as she continued on with her cheering. This lasted for a few minutes.

"So what exactly is the title of this game." Karen asked. "I should check through the system settings. Wait how do I open the system settings? Do I just will it open again?" Karen closed her eyes and tried what she did with the item box a few minutes ago. "Ghhhhnnn." She concentrated and looked like she was constipated.

 _Cling~!_

"Yes~!" Karen opened her eyes to see the results of her effort.

 _You might want to remove your clothes or at least pull down your pants first before you poop._

"That wasn't what I was trying to do you stupid game!" Karen flustered, took a rock she found on the ground and threw it at the 'system message' that popped up. The message dissipated as the rock passed through it.

"This game is weird… I should contact Fuka and talk to her about this." She sighed and put her right finger on her ear. She always did this back then to open her contacts and call her friends in real life. But at this moment. "Wait… how do I open my friends and contacts?"

 _Cling~!_

"What is it this time?" Karen groaned angrily as she was disturbed by a pop up message.

 _You're new to this world, you still don't have acquaintances, much less friends._

"Shut up you stupid game! Who made this? They're really trying hard to make this look like a brand new world! Whatever, I'll just logout for awhile and just call Fuka on my phone." Once again Karen closed her eyes and tried to feel the amusphere that's supposed to be around her head. But… there was nothing.

"Huh? Wait… how do I log out?" Karen finally realized the most important question that she should've been asking first. "Game logout! Game off! System shutdown!" She tried shouting random commands, and even trying to will the 'logout' function to happen. But to her dismay, she only managed to waste her energy making useless movements.

 _You can't logout from life. That would be suicide._

"This 'realism' has gone too far you dumb game! Let me out!" Shouted Karen.

 _This is not a game, and I am not dumb._

"-! And what do you say is this? And don't give me that it's a 'brand new world' bullshit. Wait-! I get it, it's like that Sword Art Online incident isn't it?" Karen remembered that incident that caused the deaths of thousands of gamers after being trapped in a death game by the creator of the 'SEED'. "And how is a game system able to make proper conversation with me? Are you an advanced AI?"

 _Feel free to think what you want after interacting with the citizens of this world. You may think of me as such. I am instructed by god himself to make your experience here as pleasant as reasonably possible._

"The developers who made this… they really have a bad case of chuunibyou don't they?" Karen sighed. "What should I do from here…." Karen sighed after she realized that she was trapped in what she thought was a game made by crazy otakus with 8th grade syndrome.

 _Going to a nearby town would be best. Unless you want to camp out here._

"... Oh I get it you guys just want me to see the hard work you've placed in making the towns and sceneries of this game so I can advertise it for you when I get back." Karen grinned. "Fine~, I understand, I have become a little popular within GGO after all." Karen was never the braggart but she can't refute the fact that she was one of the player with the most renown in the game.

 _God did work hard on this world._

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. Where's the direction to the nearest town?"

 _North from here. It is advised to equip a weapon before going._

"No need to tell me that, if there was something I've learned from GGO, it's that everywhere can become a killzone." After saying that, Karen willed her item box to manifest and from it she equipped 'P-chan'. Yes… that's what it was called in the item box, not p-90, not 'machine gun', just 'P-chan'. "Okay let's go!" Holding her gun properly with both her tiny hands at her side she entered the forest and left the lake.

"Am I going the right way?" Karen asked, expecting an answer from what she thought was an intelligent AI system.

 _You are off by a bit. It's suggested to make a correction by moving of ten degrees to the left to enter the shortest route towards the nearest town._

"Ten degrees? Got it!" Karen nodded. She was pretty used to taking directions because of a certain lolicon with the handle name 'M'.

 _For an easier time navigating the world, may I suggest opening your radar?_

"Ah, there is that! Let me guess, will it to come out again?" Karen asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

 _That is indeed the best way._

"Hnnnn." Karen tried to will the radar on but it was hard to do while running at the speed she was. "Wait, did you just say it was the 'best way'? There are other ways?"

 _As it was mentioned, I am your faithful guide and attendant in this world, your new home. I can open it for you if you order me to but it's advisable for you to learn how to do these yourself._

"Ah! Then I command you to open it right now! It's hard to concentrate when I'm running like this." Karen ordered.

 _As you wish. However some other time you might want to practice doing it while on the move like this. To properly give me orders, refer to me in your mind as 'divine guide'._

As soon as Divine Guide finished mentioning that, a radar appeared directly in front of Karen. It was translucent. It was clearly there but at the same time it didn't hinder her vision on what's in front.

 _You may change the size and scope of the radar simply by, you guessed it, willing it._

"Activation by willing, you guys have really mastered this new technology but I still say it's more convenient to have buttons! I'll put that in my review."

Karen studied the radar in front of her. At the bottom right there was a label 'legends'. "Town… so a town is represented by an icon of houses stacked together. That's reasonable."

 _Take note that the bigger the icon, the bigger the town or city is. The town nearest right now is of the smaller kind._

"So it's the hub base?"

 _No, unless you decide to stay in there forever._

"The starting town then?"

 _If that helps your understanding then you can treat it as that._

Karen ran through the forest swiftly. Utilizing her experiences in GGO, she managed to do side to side hops, flips, slides and other acrobatic moves as she passed through many natural obstacles. Soon she reached what seems to be a small open plain.

"The transition from forests to plains looks quite natural. Good job!" Karen flashed a 'thumbs up' to where she imagined the developers were watching.

 **Beep beep beep!**

What seems to be a sound of alert interrupted Karen. She looked around, looking for the origin of that sound but she soon realized that it was coming from inside her head.

"W-What's going on?!" Karen panicked.

 _That's your radar. This means there are dangerous entities nearby._

"Huh?" Karen looked at her radar and indeed saw a couple of blinking blips on it. They were moving fast and they were moving towards her. There was no label on the blips, they were just red dots. Karen, who was used to battles in GGO, quickly surveyed her surroundings. She then found 15 blue wolves with mouths watering as they sprinted towards her.

 _Fifteen Blue Wolves approaching. Do you want suggestions on engaging them?_

"No need! These kinds of monsters are normal in GGO!" Karen had an expression of bloodlust. She didn't use to have this kind of reaction towards battle, but after countless of battles, and interaction with a certain Elsa Kanzaki, she found the joy of killing virtual enemies and looked forward to these small battles.

 **Graarrrr**

She could hear the wolves roar, and gnarl. The first thought that came into her head was "wow they sound so realistic!" The second thought that immediately followed was "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

 **BRATATATATAT!**

The deafening sound of P-chan rumbled on as bullets mercilessly tore through the wolves like hot knife through butter. There were some that managed to get close to Karen, but she easily rolled or side stepped whenever they lunged at her, then they too turned into minced meat.

"Fuwaahh~! I don't know how real wolves move like but I would guess that if I saw some, they would've moved like that! Great job again development team!" Once again Karen flashed a 'thumbs up' in space.

… _May I suggest next time to kill some as clean as possible?_

"Huh? Clean?" Karen sounded confused.

 _The wolves are now nothing but a pile of grounded meat, not even fit for eating. It is highly doubtful that you will be able to sell anything from them._

"E-Eh?" Karen scratched the back of her head. "Come to think of it, there's really a lot of blood everywhere, and eww are those entrails and body parts?" She almost vomited after finally noticing the gory detail in front of her. In GGO monsters just disappear into cosmic dust everytime their HP reached 0.

 _To live in this world you will need money and a good place of income is collecting materials from slain enemy._

"W-Why do you have to make a game that realistic?!" Karen waved her arms frantically in the air. "Don't sacrifice fun in the same of realism! That's going down on my review!"

…

"There is no more blip on the radar it's safe now right? I'll continue on." After bending her knees a bit she lunged into a sprint before finally reaching the village gate.

Because of her speed, it took Karen a few seconds and a few extra steps to slow down. Despite that, she didn't look exhausted at all. When she reached the entrance of the village she was immediately stunned upon seeing what was in front of her. To say that the village was small was quite deserving. There were no walls to protect the citizens and instead houses were just built all over the place. Well, there was one fence but it was too low and too small that anybody could just hop over it, or crawl under it… it definitely did not serve too much as protection.

What really surprised Karen was the immediate inhabitants that she could see inside. They were talking and moving like in GGO, but it didn't look like they were talking about preprogrammed conversations.

"Hey did you hear that? That loud noise just awhile ago from the Green Plains!"

"Yeah that was scary right? Those were thunder right?!"

"What else could it be?! I wonder if the gods of lightning and thunder are mad again!"

Karen could hear their conversation. Were they talking about her fight with the blue wolves!?

"No way right? No way these npcs are talking about what I did in real time. That's some really sophisticated AI." Karen looked extremely amazed.

"Hey there girlie!"

"..."

"Hey girlie!"

"H-Huh are you talking to me?" Karen pointed at her own face with her index finger as she watched a man wearing what seems to be a knight's outfit walk towards her. "A-A medieval knight?"

"Medieval? What does that mean?" Asked the man who seemed to have heard her. "But hahah, I'm no knight girlie I'm just a town's guard. What are you doing out here all alone? Where are your parents?"

"My parents?" Karen looked confused, something that she's quite a lot today.

"Yeah, your parents, you're only 10 years old right? Or maybe 12 at best?" The man continued.

"A-Actually I'm already 22."

"Nice try kid, someone as small as you 22? Who are you trying to fool?"

"Did you… did you just call me small?" Karen's face was hidden inside the shadow of her hat as she asked this.

"Ugh…. Sorry kid, just stating the facts. You're really quite small." The man looked guilty, he figured that he offended the girl in front of her by calling her small.

"You… called me small, you called me small, smaaaaalllll~!" Karen cheered in joy like she was just given a present, and it wasn't even her birthday! She was jumping up and down like a leprechaun who found gold. "I was called cute~! Great job developers! I'm loving this game more and more!" She turned away from the man and gave the empty space behind her a thumbs up.

"... Kid what's wrong with you? Ah I get it you must be starving and the hunger already went to your head. Why don't you come with me to the nearest bar and let me feed you. My treat this time. Pay me back when you grow older hahah." The man smiled, giving off a kind aura.

"Okay~! I'm smaall~. Smaalll~! Smaaaalll~! Weeee!" She hopped behind the man as she followed him. Everyone there looking at them gave her weird looks.


End file.
